


Safe and Sound

by truethingsproved



Series: i'm not sure that it's worth saving [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truethingsproved/pseuds/truethingsproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wakes each morning to see the sun rise and each morning she wonders what it’s like to have wings.</p><p>There’s no sound now. The night is still as death and blacker than any night she’s seen before. Each breath in and out marks her. She’s survived another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> heads up for brief mentions of suicide
> 
> wrote this forever ago, figured i might as well post it. enjoy~

Ruby wakes each morning to see the sun rise and each morning she wonders what it’s like to have wings.

There’s no sound now. The night is still as death and blacker than any night she’s seen before. Each breath in and out marks her. She’s survived another day.

Sam isn’t here and she misses him. She never thought she’d miss a human. There’s something safe about falling asleep curled against his body. She spreads her arms and imagines that if she leaps she’ll take flight.

She knows she won’t, so she doesn’t try, but for a moment she pretends that there’s something more to her than the traitor she knows Sam will remember.

The terror starts when the sun sets. The sun can chase away her fears. She can’t feel the sun in Hell. Few things compare to the warmth on her skin. Come morning light, she’s fine, but the hours in between make her long for wings.

Sometimes she and Castiel simply sit without words. They know. They know what it means to love a Winchester. It’s a dangerous task, to love a Winchester, because no Winchester ever knows how to be loved, but they try.

Castiel never asks her questions she won’t answer. She wonders if he’s told Dean that he comes to see her. She doubts it. She wonders even more if Sam knows that the angels he’s prayed for since he was a child want her dead, all but one, one who believes that she might be redeemed someday, too.

When Castiel looks at her like she might be saved she loves him more than she hates him, but it never lasts. Demons don’t get second chances. She’s stopped hoping she might.

Every now and again, though, Castiel sees her so exhausted she can barely think, and she falls into him like he’s the only grace in this godforsaken world, and he holds her like he’s not an angel and she’s not a demon and somehow, somewhere, they could have something beyond the few terse, exchanged greetings.

She loves him in her own way and she loves him enough to break him when he holds her.

He once told her that Lucifer never trapped the suicides in trees. Dante got it wrong.

He wraps his wings around her on those nights, and she knows that he loves her too, enough to keep her together.


End file.
